CUMPLEAÑOS Nº23
by Athena-Black13
Summary: Se despierta con la idea de ir al trabajo y tener un buen cumpleaños, pero después de las visitas de su hermana, la chica que le gusta, la idea de una cita, el caso de la profecía, y su prima medimaga que sin aire le dice que debe ir a San Mungo, en cumple nº23 de nuestro protagonista acaba derrumbandose. Literalmente...


**CUMPLEAÑOS Nº23**

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a ROWLING , en su mayoría (Introducción de OC's por el medio), la idea del fic es mía.<em>

* * *

><p>Mi cara dibuja una sonrisa al despertarme. Con energía, me levanto de la cama y voy al baño, a darme una buena ducha. Después de eso, me voy a vestir con una simple camiseta y unos pantalones tejanos.<p>

Bajo al piso de abajo, donde me espera otro chico, mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

—Felicidades Sideral —me dice dándome un paquete. No me molesto en abrirlo ahora. Lo hago siempre a las cuatro de la tarde, exceptuando los de mi hermanita. —¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Lo mismo de siempre Freddie, ir a trabajar —contesto sonriendo triste. Él interrumpe en una carcajada, que yo acompaño feliz.

Cuándo acabamos de beber el café y de comer un par de galletas, nos disponemos a dejar el piso dónde ambos vivimos. Y así lo hacemos, pero por la chimenea. Y llegamos al gran vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, dónde la gente con clase trabaja. Bueno, la gente con clase... y mis amigos y yo.

A lo lejos veo a los gemelos Scanmader discutir con el viejo Silvestre, que enfadado y rojo como un tomate les grita. Más cerca, veo a Frank hablar con mi tío y padrino, Ron Weasley. Y a lo lejos, en los ascensores, oigo a Louis gritar mi nombre. Me giro y veo como mi segundo primo preferido, corre hacia mi con una escoba con un lazo rojo en la mano.

—Felicidades Sideral —me dice jadeando cuando a llegado a mi. Me da la escoba, se pone bien la túnica y vuelve con los cotillas jueces de los tribunales.

—Aún no entiendo como ha podido llegar a ser juez.

—Buenas notas, mal comportamiento. No es tan extraño.

—Ah, por cierto, felicidades. ¿Veintitrés años, ya?

—Gracias, y si. Veintitrés y aún sin novia..., mi madre me va a matar.

La risa de la chica resona en mi cabeza, mientras me siento en mi mesa, para rellenar un informe.

—Toc, toc, toc —dice una voz tras la puerta. Yo sonrio antes de que mi hermana pelirroja entre por la puerta con un regalo en las manos.

—Deberías estar en Hogwarts, Nemea —le digo mientras la abrazo. —Este año para ti es muy importante.

—¿Y no felicitarte? ¿Qué te quedes sin regalo? No gracias.

Abro el regalo que me ha llevado mi hermana, mientras me mira con ojos brillantes. Me llevo una sorpresa, al descubrir un brazalete de piel negra, al lado de un par de bombas fétidas.

Miro la niñita que está a mi lado cogiendo una bomba fétida, y levantando una ceja. Ella solamente se encoge de hombros antes de sonreirme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Por cierto, te he reservado mesa para dos esta tarde en el bar de El Capitolo. Ya sabes, ése de la esquina, el muggle. Aprovechalo —me murmura antes de salir por la puerta con la capa de la familia puesta.

Me quedo sentado encima de la mesa, con el brazalete en una mano. Oigo que alguien llama a la puerta pero no contesto. Mesa para dos... ¿Quien se cree mi hermana? Sólo hay una respuesta: una digna hermana de J.S Potter.

—Esto... Potter. ¿Puedo pasar? —me pregunta la voz de una chica al otro lado de la puerta. No digo nada, pero ella entra igualmente. —Traigo unos informes del caso del Departamento de Misterio. Luego si quieres puedo llevarte allí.

Asiento, esta vez mirando a la chica. Un caso del Departamento de Misterios es un caso complicado, y entiendo que me necesiten. Pero por otro lado sé que no puedo trabajar con la mirada de mi hermana, clavada en la nuca psicológicamente. Mesa para dos...

—¿Qué otro auror necesitas? —pregunto. Ella, concentrada y frunciendo el ceño, mira una lista que tiene. Arruga la nariz antes de decirme: — y . No será la primera vez que van al Departamento.

Asiento de nuevo, recordando el par de casos que hemos llevado juntos en el Departamento de Misterios y en los del callejón Knocturn. Miro la chica, que se estira la chaqueta del traje.

—Eh... Marah, esta tarde, mi hermana me ha reservado una mesa en un café muggle. ¿Querrias ir... conmigo?

—¿En una cita? —me pregunta alzando una ceja. Yo me encojo de hombros, y Marah, sonriendo, me asiente. —Por cierto, a las dos te necesito abajo. Baja con Trikon y con tu primo.

Cierra la puerta, y yo, como un bobo suspiro. Estoy haciendo papeles hasta que Kato y Fred interrumpen en el despacho. Ambos jadean y se aguantan el estómago.

—Nota mental, llevar a Kato y a Fred al gimnasio —me dedican una mueca, con los ojos desorbitados. —Bien, Marah nos necesita a las dos en su departamento. ¿Entendido?

Digo acabando de firmar un par de informes sobre los dementores de Gringots. Ellos asienten y me hacen levantar, porque ya es la hora. Vamos hacia los ascensores y bajamos en silencio. Al llegar al Departamento de Misterios, pasamos uno delante del otro hasta llegar a nuestra amiga.

—Trikon, Weasley, Potter al fin. Hace cinco minutos que los espero —dice mientras nos empieza a conducir por el lugar. —Han robado una profecía. Pero hay más de un implicado en el caso. Los tenemos bajo custodia, para vigilarlos.

Llegamos a una sala, con seis chicos en ella. De repente la veo. Una mata de pelo pelirrojo, unos ojos chocolates, unos labios rosados.

—Los acusados son: Potter, Weasley,Malfoy,Loky,Darren,Falkon. ¿Con quien queréis empezar? —me dice Marah, mirando preocupada a nuestras hermanas y a mis primos.

—Con Loky. Luego Darren, Falkon y los otros tres juntos —digo mirando el papel que me ha dejado Marah con la profecia. Frunzo el ceño.

—Partamonos James. Yo hago a Darren, Kato a Falkon y tu haz a Loky —me sugiere Fred, dándome un golpe en la espalda. Yo asiento y voy a una de las salas de interrogatorios del Departamento que utilizamos como sótano.

La sala es negra con una luz. Hay dos sillas y una sola mesa. Yo me siento en la mesa que está más cerca de la puerta. Holly Loky, se sienta delante de mi. Holly es rubia, normalmente recoge su pelo en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos marrones escrutan mi rostro nerviosa, y se muerde los labios.

—Hagamos las cosas fáciles, Holly. Me lo cuentas, o te tengo que obligar —le digo a la chica. Ella asiente.

—Nos vinieron a buscar. Querian que Lily la cogiera, porqué tiene la misma sangre que tu padre. Y-yo no sabía porque veniamos, pero la acompañe. T-te prometo que no sé más, James —me dijo, temblando. La creo, pero más por la lástima. La hago levantar, y se marcha de la habitación. Me quedo allí hasta que entra Marah, a buscarme.

—James, el interrogatorio a... los demás —me dice, y yo salgo de la habitación para volver a entrar en la que están Lily, Hugo y Cassiopea.

Los tres están asustados. Los ojos chocolate de Lily, miran nerviosamente a los grises de Cassiopea y a los azules de Hugo. Ambas chicas, rubia y pelirroja, se tocan el pelo, y Hugo se va pasando la mano por el suyo.

—Ahora —digo. Lily me mira asustada, y abre la boca un par de veces para contarme lo que ha pasado. Cassiopea, me mira nerviosa a su hermana y a mi.

—Nos amenazaron. Greyback y los mortifagos. Querian la profecia de Voldemort —dice. Yo, calmado, asiento. No quiero saber más. No quiero saber más.

—Vayan a Hogwarts, ya. Mañana iré allí a verlos.

Marah se queda a mi lado, mientras discutimos el asunto con Fred y Kato. Yo, no digo mucho. En cambio, me quedo mirando como Marah debate con Kato el hecho de que los hayan escogido a ellos (los niños), como medio para conseguir dicha profecia.

—Ya es tarde, podemos irnos. Mañana discutiremos el asunto, más calmados. Kato, Fred perparaos para mañana ir a Hogwarts.

Ambos chicos se marchan, aún discutiendo sobre el asunto. Marah, me mira contenta, supongo porqué los he hecho callar.

—¿Ahora controlas personas, James? No sabía que eras capaz —dice acercándose a la mesa de delante de mi y sentándose en ella.

—Soy capaz de controlar personas, especialmente chicas —digo, levantandome de la silla y quedando frente a ella. Acerco mi cabeza a la suya y nuestras frentes se tocan.

—Lastima que a mi no me puedes controlar, James —dice antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separa de mi y cuándo está en la puerta, se gira. —¿Quedamos en cinco minutos en la entrada?

Asiento con una gran sonriaa en los labios y voy hacia mi despacho, dónde encuentro a una chica de estirado pelo negro, con uniforme azul cobalto y ojos oscuros achinados. Me sonrie ladinamente y yo suspiro.

—Chang, ¿que quieres? —le pregunto abriendo la puerta del despacho, cogiendo la chaqueta y volviendo a salir.

—Felicitarte, James. Y regalarte esto —me dice dándome una caja en forma de corazón. La abro y me encuentro lo que sé que me encontraré: calderon con "agua de fuego".

—Eh... gracias —digo, volviendo al ascensor y bajando hacia la entrada. Lia Chang, me sigue hasta que llego dónde se encuentra Malfoy. Esta me mira con una ceja alzada, antes de que la coja por la cintura y le de un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —Hola amor...

—¡James!

Una chica/mujer rubia corre hacia mi, con el pelo mojado y el uniforme de sanadora mal colocado. Me asusto en cuando ella llega jadeando a mi lado. La miro asustado. Vic no viene a visitarme en ese estado siempre, solo cuándo mi tía Luna parió a Liannie.

—¿Qué ha pasado Viky? —preguntó con desesperación en mi voz.

—Lily, Albus y los dos Malfoy... San Mungo... allí...ahora —dice entrecortadamente.

Yo salgo corriendo cogido de la mano de Marah hacia las calles en lluvia del Londres. Corremos y corremos, intentando pasar por enmedio de la gente. Yo les grito que se aparten, y ellos sólo hacen que chocar con nosotros. Llegamos a los almacenes muggles que en realidad son el hospital mágico. Entramos en él y nos encontramos con el Clan Weasley al completo, los Longbottom, los Scanmader, los Malfoy, Los Nott, los Zabini y los Goyle.

—¿Que ha pasado? —pregunto apretando la mano de Marah, sin hacer caso a las malas miradas de los patricarias de las familias del "Clan Verde".

—Los han atacado. Greyback —dice Gregory Goyle, el padrino de Marah.

Y a mis veintitrés años, recien cumplidos, me derrumbo delante de mi familia entera y de la familia de la chica que me gusta. Sólo me queda el consuelo, de que ella se derrumba conmigo.

* * *

><p>FELICIDADES A QUIÉN CUMPLA AÑOS! Yo incluida :) Como regalo les he llevado este fic, que nadie ha Bateado, o como se diga. Me despido a las nueve y nueve de la noche, escuchando LET HER GO,<p>

_**Athena-Black13**_

**_PD:_**NUNCA pido reviews, pero, ¿no me dejarian alguno? Es mi cumple 0:)  
><span>


End file.
